


Jihyun's Girl

by milnaki



Series: Mystic Messenger [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, I Love V | Kim Jihyun, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Marriage, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Past Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Song: Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield), Unrequited Love, V | Kim Jihyun's Route, V's Real Name (Mystic Messenger), Yoosung and Jumin are Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnaki/pseuds/milnaki
Summary: Jumin and Yoosung wish they had Jihyun's girl.





	Jihyun's Girl

_Jihyun is a friend,_

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine._

Jumin's lips flickered into a faint smile, watching as his friend smiled back warmer. Jumin has told Jihyun many times that he missed hanging out and drinking wines together, and luckily, this day was one of the days he was able to.

After a few years of changes, and engagements, stress and everything, Jumin can actually say that... he's glad to be with Jihyun again. 

_But lately something's changed, and that ain't hard to define._

His smile faltered slightly when his eyes trailed down to Jihyun's arm around his lover, you. 

_Jihyun's got himself a girl,_

Jumin frowned at the adoration in his smile towards you, mint eyes full of pure, and innocent love, something that wasn't in his eyes while he was with Rika. Jumin has to admit, you changed him a lot in only a few days, in fact, he can say the same about himself. Jumin's grey eyes averted themselves away from the couple, his attention going to his glass of wine, picking it up and bringing it to his lips.

_And I want to make her mine._

Jumin knows that it's wrong of him. Especially since it's the second time he's fallen for someone Jihyun was involved with. Perhaps they both have the same taste in women? Or Jumin is just bad luck. He can believe the latter.

Jihyun directed his gaze back over to Jumin, making him quietly clear his throat, throwing on his usual blank face. Jihyun, however, didn't notice it, or rather he did and just didn't want to say something in front of you. Nonetheless, he made smalltalk, bringing up childhood memories from their younger years, like how he crashed his toy car into Jihyun's house, or the time where Jihyun ended up breaking his arm because he was desperate to take a certain shot.

Jihyun only chuckled embarrassingly at that memory, you, however just smiled to him, giggling at the memory.

Jumin stayed silent at the exchange, taking a sip from his drink, his eyes trained on you, your (E/C)'s sparkled and shimmered and just crashed around with many emotions; love, adoration, humours, curious, affection, everything he longed for.

_And she's watching him with those eyes,_

_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it._

Jihyun moved his glass of wine onto the table, making a small, "oh" and turned to you, grinning happily, his arm around you tightened slightly, absentmindedly pulling you into him, not that you minded, you relished in his warmth and listened to him relay a memory.

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night,_

Jumin couldn't help nor hold back the wince at their affection. While he should be a good friend and support Jihyun and you, he simply cannot. Not at this very moment. Not until awhile. Silently, Jumin took another sip of his drinking, trying to numb out the the clenching and twisting in his heart.

_You know, I wish that I had Jihyun's girl._

* * *

_I wish that I had Jihyun's girl,_

_Where can I find a women like that?_

* * *

_I'll play along with the charade._

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change._

Yoosung's lips pursed in a thin line, his finger tracing around the cup of coffee in front of him, his violet eyes glancing up to V and you every so often. He tried his best to tune you two out, it hurt hearing how you two were preparing your marriage.

His other friends happily congratulated them, Jaehee especially. Zen went off on your ear, giving the same relapse of, "All men are beasts, (Y/N), I'm sure Jihyun here is the same", before offering the mint haired man a wink, only to make him flush at the accusation. Saeyoung only snickered.

When your (E/C)'s landed onto him, immediately making his silent drowning in unrequited love bubble up into happiness. His lips immediately grew into a large smile, "I'm really happy for you two! I'd never thought this day would come!" He would offer.

You would only happily smile at his words, gently leaning your head on V's shoulder, which V immediately smiled to, and gently leaned his own head against yours, giving a small, but affectionate, "I love you." Which you returned immediately.

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,_

Yoosung couldn't help his frown, it grew large and obviously, his eyes burned as he directed his attention to his drink. His heart pounded and his gut twisted in a weird way, it hurt, he didn't like the feeling. He wanted to cry.

_I wanna tell her that I love her,_

_But the point is probably moot._

* * *

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes,_

Yoosung frowned, watching the exchange begin, Jihyun's eyes did not once falter away from you, you had completely absorbed his attention, his eyes reflecting how he felt, the joy bursting in his heart, the love look in his eyes, the excitement that you'd finally be his and only his. Yoosung couldn't blame him, you were simply beautiful in your dress.

The only thing Yoosung hated was the love sparkling in your (E/C) eyes. The pure, innocent love, nervousness, excitement, all of that, it whirled around like the planets to the sun. With the way Jumin, fidgeted beside him and gently sighed, he felt the same way.

* * *

Yoosung wasn't surprised when Jumin began drinking down his wine, but he was surprised when he offered him a glass, he hesitantly accepted it, not used to drinking wine. He trusted Jumin's tastes, and took a small sip. It tasted weird and burned in his throat, but it was sweet.

Yoosung couldn't blame Jumin for pulling out the bottle, you and Jihyun had just left after your tiring wedding day. Yoosung couldn't help but cringe at the thought of what would happen once you two got home. It made his throat clench up, he drank more of the wine to ignore it.

_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it,_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

_You know,_

_I wish that I had Jihyun's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jihyun's girl,_

_Where can I find a women like that?_


End file.
